El Shock Posterior
by angiskuldy
Summary: Traducción de "Aftershock"/ post HBP, Hermione sufre un shock posterior y viaja a otro año. Lo que no sabe es que cuando vuelve al presente todo tendrá otro significado. Romance fluffy !


**Esta historia es una traducción del ff "**_**Aftershock**_**", escrita por DivineDebris. Me ha dado su permiso para mostraros este ff tan bonito!**

**Los reviews serán gratamente aceptados y traducidos para su autora ;)**

**Disclaimer: JKRowling & DivineDebris**

**Location: HBP**

**Pairing: Snape/Hermione **

**Rat: K/T**

**Tipo: Romance**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El Shock Posterior  Aftershock**_

- Señorita Granger, supongo que está más que al corriente de la advertencia que le di en cuanto a la exposición prolongada frente a un gira tiempo.

- Claro profesora. _Hay un cinco por ciento de posibilidades en que los que han utilizado gira tiempos aprobados por el Ministerio, tengan una experiencia de un shock posterior. Es decir, un peligroso efecto que incluye ser transportada a un periodo de tiempo desconocido, siendo incapaz de envejecer en dicho momento y atrapado por un periodo de tiempo desconocido. Pueden ser días, meses o incluso años_. -Hermione recitó orgullosa-.

- Entonces, señorita Granger, recuerda que un gran trauma puede incrementar las posibilidades de ese shock posterior.

Granger frunció el ceño.

- Profesora McGonagall, porque me está contando esto? Hace casi tres años de la última vez que usé un gira tiempo y un año desde que vi como destruían todos en el Ministerio.

- Señorita Granger, el shock posterior puede darse pasados muchos años después de haber utilizado un gira tiempo, dependiendo de su extenso uso y la severidad del trauma que padezca.

- No entiendo...Me está intentando decir que he padecido algún trauma? He luchado con Mortífagos en el Ministerio de Mágica, por amor de Dios. Qué más puede ser más traumatico?

- Hermione, lo que voy a decirte son noticias más graves de las que estas dispuesta a soportar.

El corazón de Hermione latía de forma agitada.

- Lamento informarte de que tus padres fueron hallados muertos en su casa esta mañana. Parece que ha sido obra de Mortífagos...

Los oídos de Hermione empezaron a zumbar. _No...No...No..._Ya no podía oír la voz de la profesora McGonagall ya que la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su al rededor. _Espera, la habitación estaba dando vueltas de verdad o todo estaba en su cabeza?_

Notó una inmensa presión, como una pared invisible, cerrándose a su al rededor. Y entre su dolor, se dio cuenta de que algo más estaba ocurriendo.

En un momento, se sintió como si hubiese sido succionada por un tubo estrecho, blanco resplandeciente con flashes de luz de colores brillantes que hicieron que Hermione tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Durante varios minutos, viajó por lo que pareció una manguera gigante; hasta finalmente golpear el suelo de la oficina de una mucho más joven profesora McGonagall.

- Cielo santo! -una joven Minerva se alteró- Explícate de inmediato!

Hermione sacudió sus ropas y dejó escapar un doloroso suspiro.

- Profesora McGonagall? Qué año es? -McGonagall la miró de forma inescrutable-.

- 1974.

* * *

><p>Hermione ahora estaba sentada en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, mientras la profesora McGonagall intentaba juntar los hechos en su mente.<p>

- Así que...intentas decirme que vienes del año 1997, dónde fuiste transportada atrás en el tiempo sin poder evitarlo, después de oír que tus padres habían muerto. Y todo eso, porque _yo_ te permití usar un gira tiempo durante tu tercer año en Hogwarts? -Hermione asintió rígida-.

- Correcto, profesora.

Minerva se giró para ver a Dumbledore, totalmente desconcertada.

- Albus, qué debemos hacer con ella? No tenemos modo de saber cuánto tiempo estará aquí.

Los ojos del director brillaban.

- Lo sé. Solo es una predicción. Suspendida en el tiempo, sin poder envejecer, sin necesidad de sustentarse...Algunos pueden sentirse como si simplemente fueran _fantasmas_.

- Eso es! -Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon- Así es como podré quedarme aquí sin llamar la atención.

La mirada de Dumbledore se iluminó en su dirección.

- Y como es eso, querida?

- Utilice un hechizo de Translución. -le miró con confidencia- Hágame parecer un fantasma.

* * *

><p>La parte más difícil de imitar a un fantasma era la parte voladora, pero Hermione al final fue capaz de hechizar sus zapatos con una serie de complejos hechizos de levitación y estabilidad para darle una apariencia flotante.<p>

Después de asegurarse de sentirse lo suficientemente confortable para viajar sobre la muchedumbre de los pasillos del castillo, practicó esquivando cuidadosamente a los estudiantes ya que todavía poseía un cuerpo sólido.

Era la última semana de escuela, pero Hermione fue capaz de adivinar algunos de los nombres de algunos estudiantes. Claramente, estos eran: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, y Remus Lupin. Hermione estaba especialmente fascinada al ver a Lily Evans y a Severus Snape.

Severus parecía mucho más inseguro de si mismo que su yo del futuro, y eso hacia que Hermione tuviera curiosidad por saber qué hizo que Snape se volviera un hombre tan duro y amargado en su periodo de tiempo actual. Claro que ella no esperaba realmente hablar con el joven Severus, ya que estaba totalmente desconcertada en el momento en que _él _se acercó a ella.

- He visto todos los fantasmas que hay en Hogwarts, pero nunca te había visto a ti. -la fulminó con la mirada-.

- Es un hábito tuyo hablar con fantasmas? -ella devolvió la jugada- He oído que Myrtle la llorona es un verdadera _joya._ -Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de lo divertida y sin sentido que había sido su réplica-.

- Simplemente quería saber cómo llegaste a Hogwarts. Has muerto hace poco?

Hermione ladeó su cabeza intentando pensar en un modo de decir algo parecido a la verdad.

- No, no hace poco en realidad. Solo me he dejado caer por aquí y he pensado en quedarme un tiempo. -sonrió añadiendo al final- Por cierto...soy Hermione.

Severus inhaló, aparentemente satisfecho con la historia de Hermione.

- Un consejo, _Hermione_, el Barón Sanguinario tiene la tendencia de secuestrar a los fantasmas más atractivos de la escuela. Asegurate de mantener las distancias.

Hermione flotó unos metros del suelo, estupefacta mientras Snape asentía y se alejaba. Snape pensaba que ella era, _atractiva_?

* * *

><p>A diferencia de los verdaderos fantasmas, Hermione podía probar la comida cuando tenía hambre. Entre eso y andar en lugar de volar, ellos pronto descubrieron que Hermione no era tan fantasmal como parecía. Por suerte, con unos planes por parte de Dumbledore, el director pudo convencerlos de que ella era una rara forma de fantasma. "<em>Un experimento del Ministerio de Magia<em>" y que no podía sufrir ningún daño ni expulsión.

Los meses de verano pasaron con rapidez y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, el nuevo año escolar empezó. Vio con sumo interés a los padres de Harry, Sirius y el futuro profesor Lupin. Pero fue Severus quien la intrigó.

Parecía como si hubiese sufrido un difícil verano. Sus hombros caían más bajos de lo normal y tenía pequeñas marcas amarillas que habían dejado unos arañazos en su piel. Pero Hermione esperó hasta la segunda semana de escuela para acercarse a él.

- Hola Severus.

El joven Snape estaba solo sentado en un lejano árbol, batido por la sorpresa, pero relajado de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no era una amenaza.

- Era Hermione, verdad?

Ella flotó cerca de él y se acomodó en la hierba, cuidadosa de no dejarle ver que sus zapatos habían sido los que la hacían volar.

- Si. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Parece que tu verano no ha sido muy prometedor.

Snape miró el suelo con falso orgullo.

- No veo porqué mi vida personal puede ser del interés de un fantasma.

Por un momento Hermione quiso confortarlo de algún modo. Este no era el cascarrabias profesor Snape que ella creía que conocía. Éste era un chico triste y desprotegido, pero se opuso contra el impulsivo deseo de confortarlo. Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecería atrapada en aquella época y hacerse pasar por un ser incorpóreo podía tener consecuencias devastadoras.

- Nadie merece ser abusado, Severus. Y siento que tengas que sufrir.

Hermione tocó discretamente sus zapatos con su varita debajo de sus ropas. Flotó lejos más rápido de lo normal llena de pensamientos confusos. Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba realmente empezando a preocuparse por Severus Snape?

* * *

><p>Hermione se distanció cuidadosamente de Severus cuando los otros estaban cerca. Él no necesitaba otra razón por la que ser el blanco de los Merodeadores, pero tras los meses de invierno y primavera, Hermione se encontró a ella misma cada vez más atraída a la amistad del joven Snape. Empezó a buscarle más a menudo, queriendo saber qué pensaba sobre ciertos principios académicos, ideas sobre la vida, y charlas sobre cosas que hicieron a cada uno sentirse a gusto y feliz. Y asombrosamente, Severus empezaba a buscarla también. Él le contó emocionado sobre una poción que había estado perfeccionando y el fascinante conocimiento que había adquirido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Porque él estaba tan o más fascinado que ella sobre los estudios.<p>

Hermione flotó nerviosa junto el lago un particular día de primavera. Severus estaba haciendo su examen O.W.L sobre DCAO, y ella estaba nerviosa por saber cómo le había ido.

Finalmente, vio a Snape acercándose a ella hacia el lago; mirando con fiereza su hoja de examen y el corazón de Hermione dio un inesperado brinco. Pero la excitación duró poco, ya que también vio a lo lejos como los Merodeadores seguían a Snape.

Ella se escondió detrás de otro árbol varios metros más lejos. Miedo y sospecha podían leerse en el rostro de la joven. Al principio, los chicos parecían despreocupados, pero el pecho de Hermione se tensó al ver a Sirius y James mirar hacia Severus con expresión de travesura.

_No_. Hermione apretó su transparente varita. Se había dicho a si misma que no la utilizaría delante de nadie, ya que si lo hacía, su tapadera sería terriblemente expuesta. Pero a medida que los chicos se acercaban y acorralaban a Severus, los latidos de su corazón iban a un ritmo acelerado. No permitiría que pusieran ni un dedo encima de _Severus_.

- Todo bien, Snivellus? -dijo James de forma burlona-.

Snape reaccionó tan rápido que pareció que hubiese estado esperando un ataque: dejando caer su mochila, metió su mano dentro de sus ropas y sacó la varita cuando James gritó: "_Expelliarmus!_"

La varita de Snape voló hacia donde estaba Hermione y de forma instintiva ella salió de su escondite, cogiendo la varita al vuelo.

- No tienes permitida una varita, espectro. -dijo James mirando a Hermione-.

Ella se enfureció. Claro, James era el padre de Harry, futuro padre de su mejor amigo, pero James _no_ era Harry.

- No necesito su varita. -gruñó Hermione sacando su propia varita tan rápido que James no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- _Expelliarmus_!

- Qué es esto? -James abrió la boca ante su translúcida forma con horror mientras su varita volaba por los aires a veinte metros de distancia-.

- Soy mejor que tu promedio de Aparición, Potter. Entre otras cosas. Ahora déjale o haré que Myrtle la llorona te persiga en tu dormitorio desde ahora hasta que te gradúes de Hogwarts.

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes empezaba a reunirse a su al rededor y James retrocedió con cautela.

- Vamos. -dijo James llamando a sus amigos- No vale la pena...

Agachada y cogiendo la varita de Snape, Hermione vio como los chicos se iban. Pero tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que otros estudiantes la estaban mirando con miedo y temor. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tendría problemas. Pasando con rapidez la varita a Severus, se fue corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Por peligroso que fuera, sabía que prefería afrontar cualquier cosa antes que a un puñado de jóvenes magos.

Hermione oyó pisadas que se acercaban detrás de ella y su paz se desvaneció. Desesperada por huir de quien fuera, excepto cuando escuchó su voz.

- Hermione. _Hermione, espera_!

A pesar de su buen raciocinio, Hermione paró, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a un asombrado Severus Snape.

- Qué eres? -paró de correr apoyándose las manos encima de las rodillas mientras cogía aire- Ni los fantasmas ni los poltergeist tienen la capacidad de manejar una varita como tú lo has hecho.

Hermione se sintió halagada. Y ya hacia tiempo que no quería negar la verdad. Ya no.

- Severus, soy una bruja. -cogió su varita, haciendo movimientos hasta que la versión totalmente opaca de Hermione se mostró ante él, enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo.- El shock posterior de un gira tiempo me trajo aquí. Solo estaba intentando mantenerme alejada de problemas hasta poder volver.

Severus hizo un paso tentativo hacia ella.

- Así que...no estás muerta?

Hermione rió débilmente con una sonrisa de alivio.

- No, Severus, no estoy muerta.

Sin aviso, Severus dio varias zancadas en su dirección hasta que ella topó contra el tronco de un árbol.

- Gracias a Salazar...-susurró Snape-.

Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Severus había cogido su nuca firmemente con su mano derecha y la besaba sin reservas.

Sus labios tenían sabor a hierbabuena, y a pesar de que su mente gritaba que debía parar, Hermione se encontró a si misma queriendo descubrir más de su sabor. Tímidamente introdujo su lengua y acarició su labio inferior, ansiosa por saber cómo reaccionaría Snape.

Su gruñido animal la sorprendió, pero cuando su lengua exploró también su boca, todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue enroscar sus brazos en su cuerpo mientras gemía sin poder controlarlo.

- Severus... -suspiró Hermione mientras él besó el camino hacia su cuello- Severus, tengo que decirte algo.

Con pesar, se apartó un poco de ella, respirando agitado mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Severus, te dije que estoy aquí por culpa de un gira tiempo. Sabes...lo que es un gira tiempo? -él dijo que sí con la cabeza-.

- Qué importa? Ahora estas aquí...

- Por el shock posterior. -miró a Snape con pena- Puedo ser transportada a mi tiempo en cualquier momento.

Hermione vio como Snape frunció el ceño, asimilando la información.

- No volveré a verte...

- Sí que nos volveremos a ver. -Hermione exhaló derrotada- Vengo de un tiempo en el futuro en el que tú...tú eres mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Severus se mofó un instante.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Seguro que seré profesor de Pociones.

- No Severus, tú eres mi profesor de DCAO. Eres un profesor estoico y estricto que no tiene paciencia para insufribles sabelotodos, ni para presumidos... -miró al suelo derrotada- ni para Gryffindors.

Él levantó la barbilla de Hermione y la miró a los ojos.

- No seré así contigo, lo juro.

Hermione le miró asombrada.

- No, _debes _serlo! Incluso me llamaste "insufrible sabelotodo" una vez! Si me dieras un trato diferente no lo entendería, porque aún no habría estado en este tiempo. Aún no habría llegado para conocer al verdadero tú.

Snape cerró los ojos resignado.

- Cómo sabré que ha llegado el momento?

Hermione se mordió el labio durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era.

- Te llamare _Severus._ En mi tiempo siempre te llamo _profesor Snape_.

Snape condujo sus labios suavemente hacia los de Hermione, acariciándolos de un modo tan dulce que casi hace romper el corazón de la joven.

- Entonces te estaré esperando...

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, Hermione se preparó para decir adiós a Severus para el verano. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el lago para despedirse cuando una familiar sensación la hizo caer al suelo mientras todo le daba vueltas. <em>No. Aún no<em>! Aún no había podido decirle adiós a Severus! Pero antes de darse cuenta estaba atrapada en aquel túnel de tiempo y espacio el cual pronto la retornaría a 1997.

* * *

><p>- Entre.<p>

Hermione caminó tímida dentro del despacho del profesor Snape, sus pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas.

- Por qué tan melancólica, Granger? Santo cielo, seguro que ha respondido mal una pregunta de algún examen.

- Severus...? -su voz se quebró-.

La cabeza de Snape se levantó como un resorte, olvidándose completamente de la pluma que tenía en la mano mientras esta caía al suelo de piedra.

- Qué ha dicho? -preguntó con ojos entrecerrados-.

- Te he llamado... Severus -Hermione tragó saliva-.

El semblante de Snape era inescrutable.

- Señorita Granger, sabe por qué solicité el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cada año durante quince años? -Hermione sacudió la cabeza-. Por una bruja. Ella me dijo que en el futuro yo era su profesor de DCAO. Y siempre, desde que empecé a enseñar en Hogwarts solicité por el puesto. Esperando ver a esa bruja de nuevo.

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba sin control.

- Y sabía que...yo era esa bruja?

Snape se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedarse justo delante de ella, sujetando firmemente sus muñecas con sus manos.

- Desde el momento en que entraste en Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron mientras Snape se inclinó para besarla con una pasión que había estado reservando durante todos esos años de espera y Hermione gimió con placer. Sus labios aún sabían a hierbabuena y, aunque sabía que estaba en el presente, Hermione perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo.

_End_


End file.
